1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrooptical device, in particular to a liquid crystal display device. More specifically, this invention relates to a liquid crystal display device provided with fixed display marks, numerals and/or characters or a display device provided with a so-called "half-display" permitting previous identification of the information to be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display devices are generally provided with a section for displaying time or the like by segments in the form of numeral 8 (so-called operational display part) and a section for indicating a day of the week or other information by printed characters or the like (fixed display part.
In the conventional liquid crystal display device, a fixed display pattern of marks, numerals or characters is formed by the printing method or the like on the front glass plate or the reflecting plate. The liquid crystal display device provided with such a fixed display part has a drawback in that the fixed display pattern and the liquid crystal display pattern at the operational display part by application of a voltage between the electrodes will look visually deviating from the proper relative positions in proportion to the thickness of the glass (hereinafter, this phenomenon is referred to as the parallax effect).
Additionally, since the conventional display elements such as liquid crystal display elements and electrochromic display elements are transparent when no adequate operational signal is applied thereto, that is, they are not under operating conditions, there is such an inconvenience that the user cannot know in advance the contents of the information to be displayed by the elements.
In particular, when photographic information such as ASA speed, stop value and the like is displayed by using such a display device, it is very desirable for quick operation of photography to know in advance what kind of photographic information will be displayed and to form a clear display pattern of information which is easily visible.
Some liquid crystal display devices and electrochromic display devices have therefore been proposed that enable the user to discern in advance the information to be displayed. However, these display devices have defects in the appearance of display pattern, such as the parallax effect attributable to the thickness of the glass and a poor contrast between the half-display to the operational display, since a color filter having the same pattern as the electrode pattern is attached onto the outside of the glass plate of the display devices. In addition, because the color filter needs to be formed so as to have a prescribed pattern, the production of this type of display device requires inadvantageously many working steps and results in a high cost.